


降者得生

by Qirunwei



Category: Historical Criminals RPF, Thrill Me: The Leopold & Loeb Story - Dolginoff
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Babe has lots of feelings, Canonical Character Death, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysfunctional Relationships, Feelings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexually Aggressive Babe, Smut, Sort Of, Unrequited Love, bottom!Dickie, hinted more than anything
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei
Summary: 脊骨两侧的肌肉因他转头的动作像波浪一样翻滚着，他向后用泛红的双眼看着我，其中的烈焰衬得他的容貌更加惊人。那一秒，我仿佛能看见我和他的未来。如果当年我们继续并肩走了下去的话，生活又会许下怎样的承诺？李奥波德与勒伯，只有连系在一起时才有意义的两个名字。我能预见我们一同成为真正超越社会的存在。无人能敌，再不分离。然而我当时还不明白狄克永远无法对任何人真心相许，就连我也不例外。他虽然那晚臣服于我，却仍不理解我所看到的一切。我以为自己得胜，却未意识到他的顽疾不是我能治愈的。





	降者得生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surrender and Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347309) by [Qirunwei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei). 



我颤抖的双手无处可藏，暴露在两人视线中。然而颤抖并不意味着撕毁协议的后果会减轻分毫。纸张的一角已经微微翘起，难以想象滴血为盟不过是几周前的事。这么快，完美的关系已经磨损殆尽，随时可能崩裂。  
我当时也说不准自己是不是虚张声势，会不会真的亲手毁灭我们之间的一切。但理查除了妥协别无他法。他承受不起我退出的代价，冒不起完美计划中出现瑕疵的风险。令我不解的是，不知何时起，我竟成了他计划中不可或缺的一环。  
不过我也不会自欺欺人。我知道他对我的感情远没有我对他来的深。但作为共犯，我在他心中的地位是独特的。对他来说，要寻求肉体上的快感不是什么难事，难的是找一个不仅在危机关头能让他倚靠、平时还忍受得了他牙尖嘴利的人。对连家人都不信任的理查来说，这更是难上加难。我常因比他的兄弟们和父亲都更了解他而私下窃喜。他早已习惯我对他几近虔诚的忠心，认为是理所应当。现在回想，签下协议不过是个可笑的借口。那种文书根本没有任何法律效力。这段脆弱的关系完全是建立在我们各自的不安全感之上。就像他穿惯了一双合脚的旧鞋，或是故障了也不扔的老打字机，我也成了他的一个习惯，不愿改变。  
至少这一刻协议还在我胸前内袋里安然无恙。  
“你做的每一件事里都有我的份，别装出一副——”  
“明明是你没种，想半途而废。你说，这种行为是不是该受到惩罚？”  
我深谙他眼中的狡黠，于是几下除下身上的西装外套，挂在椅背上。同时，他也脱下外层衣物，在沙发上找了个舒服的姿势倚着。我跨坐在他大腿上，好不用弯腰就能解开他的领带。直到理查抬眼用少有的兴致盯着我看时，我才想起忘了取下阅读时戴上的眼镜。  
“让我把眼镜摘下来。”  
他抓住我的手腕，“不，就这么戴着。”  
“这镜框很贵的，我不想弄坏了……”  
“去你他妈该死的眼镜！”他突然来了脾气，硬生生把我向下推到他两腿之间。我并未反抗，而是顺从地就地跪下。抬头时他正自己解下领带和背带，双瞳因情欲放大，让我移不开视线。想必他早已习惯我对他的服从，没想到违抗倒让他起了兴致。  
去解他西裤时我刻意放慢了动作，用脸颊在他腿根内侧磨蹭。深棕色毛料出乎意料的细腻，丝毫不觉得不适，而且轻易就能感到织物间透过来的他的体温。高热将我蠢蠢欲动了数个星期的欲火点燃。等终于将外裤拉到膝盖下，我抬眼从镜片上方去瞄他的反应。这一动作本没有什么引诱卖弄的意思，他却咬紧了下唇，转开头不肯与我对视，好像把持不住自己又怕被我发现。我刮擦过他底裤前隆起的形状，满足于他的一声轻喘，心想我也不是完全没有机会。  
他虽然只有半硬，却十分敏感。我知道要是今晚想深入进展，这一步必须得走对。他或许嘴上说自己累了，但我机缘巧合间竟燃起了他的兴趣。这样的机会要是随意放弃就太可惜了。  
我没直接为他口交，而是先松开下颌，让积存的唾液滴落在布料包裹着的性器上，打湿了他小腹上深色微卷的毛发，白棉布润湿后变得半透明。我张着嘴，唇舌紧贴着隆起来回侍弄，让他感受我炙热的吐息，好刻意挑弄他、挑战他的定力。时不时，我用舌面从下至上舔舐过整个长度，让他腰胯止不住颤动。不一会儿，他已经呼吸粗重、竭力控制，一只大手紧握在我颈后。  
“不管协议不协议，你要是不快点做就给我滚。”  
我仰脸朝他一笑，觉得自己看上去一定荒唐极了。可他喜欢挑战，我也乐意奉陪。向上推了推碍事的眼镜，我一只手探向他衬衫下紧绷的肌肉。他的皮肤已然烧得火热，鼓励我再接再厉。另一只手毫不费力地就将他的勃起从湿透的裤料中解放出来。  
等我终于把他含进口中，他又装作一副满不在乎的样子，只有在我脑后的那只手不曾放松过。刚开始我笨拙极了。和我在一起过的好女孩不会为人双膝着地，我又没和几个男人做过，所以根本没什么实践经历。我只好尽量模仿用手取悦他时的动作，再用力在龟头吮吸，效果似乎不错。顶到我喉咙深处时他猛地抽了一口气，胸膛不住地起伏，一只手几乎要将我的头发连根拔起。疼痛化作电流般的欢愉沿脊椎向下窜去，让我一阵晕眩。他仰着头靠在沙发上，汗湿的黑发像是光环一般凌乱地散在脑后。这景象让我一瞬间恍了神，以至于在他的性器突然吐出一小股咸味液体时没准备地哽了一下。虽然理查在我口中高潮的可能性让我兴奋不已，但那晚我并未饕足。我想要的不止是那一刻的欢愉。  
我让他从我口中滑出。这让他不耐烦地骂了几句，还硬把我的脸按向胯间。我早就预料到，于是顺势将他的双球先后吮进嘴里，一边贪婪地看着他扭动、喘息。几小时前我还一边抱怨一边在黑暗里爬上爬下，现在看来也是值得的。如果这便是回报，那我也没有什么不能习惯的。他好像是已经控制不住自己，我得时不时向后撤，才免于在他腰胯耸动时被撞到。  
直到这一刻，他都还或多或少地装作一切都在他掌控之中。比如说放在我脑后的手，比如说他居高临下的态度。我一退开，他马上便不乐意了，刚想说话却被我的吻堵了回去。然而我们都没有预料到我的渴求有多迫切。饥饿由体内本能地涌起，驱使我将他紧压在靠背上。如同挨饿濒死一般，不论是他的唇齿还是舌，我都毫不犹豫地吞吃入腹，直到他因被我压在身下呼吸困难、用力把我推开才肯停下。  
“操，想想你的嘴刚才在哪儿！”他擦了擦被咬红了的嘴唇，大口呼吸着。我只是笑笑。他已经解开衬衫扣子，方便我探索他的身体。殊不知有一天，他眼中裸露的需要将会成为超人的致命伤。那是他玩世不恭、漫不经心的完美外表中唯一的缺口。他浴血的样子我现在还历历在目。竟然如此轻易地为我卸下铠甲，到如今仍使得我心痛又心跳加速。  
履行我的承诺时事事都要听他指使，现在轮到他兑现诺言，当然只有一切都听我的才算公平。我起身，一言不发地向他伸出手。他看着我却没接下，于是我转身走向他的床边，身后传来他脱下剩余衣物扔在地上的声音。不一会儿，两只有力的手臂从背后伸来，帮我解开裤子和马甲，直到他裸露的胸膛和我的后背间只隔着一层薄薄的衬衣。他的体温像烈火一般紧贴着我灼烧，不似平时遥远又触不可及的温暖。我别无选择，只有融化或被一同点燃。他将我转过身来，突然间大片肌肤展露在眼前，令我险些无法自持。锁骨锐利的线条不再是若隐若现的诱惑。我禁不住去触碰、揉捏那有力的胸肌，感受那之下潜藏的热情。那个时候，我曾以为这样健壮结实的身体定会比我长活多年。我曾以为哪怕是死神也拗不过他倔强的性格。再次接吻，我感到灵魂也要被他的唇舌勾出。还未回过神，我已经被仰面推倒在床上。他爬到我上方，看到我后脑磕到床头吃痛时还肆意坏笑。于是我顺从地用双臂揽过他，趁他不意，用力在他喉结咬下，痛得他倒吸一口气，弹开后反手猛地抽了我一巴掌。我冲他笑一笑，摘下镜框也被他打歪的眼镜放在床边。挡在我们俩之间的东西，很少能完整无损。  
第一根手指进去的不易。知道他从未向别人这样臣服只让我更加肆无忌惮。借助油膏，第二根手指刚勉强没入，他已经双腿打颤、眉头紧锁。我将一缕散发别回他耳后，又心不在焉地去轻抚他的嘴唇，盯着一滴汗从他下颌落在我胸前。他看我出神不耐烦了，就低吼着咬了我的拇指一口，吓了我一跳。作为报复，我探向他体内深处。触到敏感点时他手臂支撑不住，上半身的重量都压在我身上，脸埋在我肩头、拱起后背，臀部高耸着让我动作。这示弱的姿势似是唤醒了我自己都不曾意识到的冲动，让我鬼使神差地在他大腿后侧重重落下一掌。这一下像是打开了闸门，他的呻吟顿时拔高了音调，毫不吝啬地从齿间流出。我沉迷于他的反应，不愿停手，他就伏在我耳边气声说，“宝贝，进来。”  
我们像动物一样交配。他跪趴着用手肘和双膝支撑自己，好让我从后方攀到他身上。我能感到他背上的肌肉因支撑两人的重量而绷紧，内里也绞紧了侵入的异物。我用一根手指轻轻按摩已经完全交合的地方。起初他还因为过度敏感而躲开，没过多久便开始向后推送，寻求更多。与再多女人纠缠不清又怎样，只有我能够给他这样的机会，让他没有后顾之忧地彻底将控制权交与他人手中。  
与理查的性爱就像是试图驯服一匹野马。他激烈的挣扎几乎将我掀翻。我吻了吻他的后颈，身下的动作却未放慢。毕竟我曾答应要给他所有。我渴望被他的欲望包围，他也丝毫不吝啬地让我感受到他的欢愉。若是我快速地浅入浅出，他的呻吟就都卡在喉咙里，发出不安的气声。若是我刻意缓下节奏，向更深处推进，每次完全没入时他都忍不住浑身战栗。我把脸埋进他发间，一只手伸向他的阴茎，感到他突然僵硬。脊骨两侧的肌肉因他转头的动作像波浪一样翻滚着，他向后用泛红的双眼看着我，其中的烈焰衬得他的容貌更加惊人。那一秒，我仿佛能看见我和他的未来。如果当年我们继续并肩走了下去的话，生活又会许下怎样的承诺？李奥波德与勒伯，只有连系在一起时才有意义的两个名字。我能预见我们一同成为真正超越社会的存在。无人能敌，再不分离。然而我当时还不明白狄克永远无法对任何人真心相许，就连我也不例外。他虽然那晚臣服于我，却仍不理解我所看到的一切。我以为自己得胜，却未意识到他的顽疾不是我能治愈的。  
他跪着起身，后背仍紧贴在我胸前，好让我分担一些他的体重。我一只手握住他的胯骨，另一只手按在他小腹上，将他囚禁在双臂之间。他也向后探去，指甲陷入我大腿后方的皮肉中。或许这不是最省力的姿势，但我们之间纠缠复杂的关系从来就没有让谁省心过。我一边胯下向前使力，一边双手拥紧他向后拉近。他汗湿的掌心与我的重叠，耳鬓厮磨时胡茬使我的脸颊发痒。“快点，”他难得有些不好意思起来，“我又不会散架。”  
没过多久，我们都快要达到欲望的极限，可谁也不愿先放手。仿佛被龙卷风卷起，悬在半空却甘之如饴、不愿落地。对我来说，与理查在一起远比酒精与药品更加刺激，而他也一样无法自拔。他白皙的脖颈上因我之前的啮咬泛起一个血红的印子，每当他因快感向后仰起头时裸露在我眼前，恳求着我去触摸。这代表着我们为对方所作出的牺牲，仿佛契约上最关键的红印，一条象征着一生诺言的伤痕。我用三根手指在他喉咙上按下，想让那红色渗入皮肤之下，直到他灵魂最深之处。这时他的瞳孔忽然放大，几乎看不见虹膜的棕色。下一秒高潮来袭，他难以抵挡。我继续着身下的动作，看每次磨过他前列腺时淌出一股白浊，把他身前弄得一团糟。同时，我仍然将他紧紧搂在怀中，只为不错过任何一声叹息、一次战栗。我的五感同时无限放大，将那一刻理查的模样印刻在记忆中。  
终于，我无法继续同时支撑两人的体重，保持着交合的状态向后倒在床垫上。我抱紧了他，就算胸腔被他结实的身体压迫得呼吸困难时也没松手，反而莫名感到欣喜。就这样，他仰躺在我身上，谁也没动弹。我熟知肾上腺素效用逐渐褪去的感受；四肢仿佛灌铅般沉重不听使唤，脑海一片模糊。过了好一会儿，理查小心地向一侧滚去。侧卧的姿势使得我仍然勃起的阴茎从他身后滑出，我注意到他下意识地屏住了呼吸。高潮过后，他像大型猫科动物一般慵懒又不经意地诱惑着我。理查先慢条斯理地伸展了四肢酸痛的肌肉，随后才转向我，半卧在我手臂上。“噢。”一只温热的手掌偷偷抚上我大腿根，而我几乎连窃语的力气都没有了  
他漫不经心地动作着，仿佛毫不在意我的反应，又想延长每一次触摸。但他脸上得意的表情总会背叛他。我知道他是故意欲拒还迎，喜欢我摸不着头脑的样子。事实上，我根本无法把视线从他睫毛短暂的颤抖和咬红的嘴唇上移开。他半阖的眼低垂着，目不转睛地看着自己取悦我的手。时不时他会抬眼与我视线交错，却又迅速移开，像是不在同一屋顶长歇的鸽子。悲伤突然间吞没了我。我无法停止想象某一天我会失去他，失去一切，随之而来的是一阵深深的慌张与无助。从一开始我就知道离别那一天终会到来，而直到如今我都没能寻到留住他的办法。  
我别开脸，这样如果他从我的眼神中读懂了我的想法，或者更甚，如果我读懂了他的，至少我们还能假装什么也没注意到。对于他来说，这依然是捕食者与猎物之间的游戏，看谁能笑到最后。虽然那晚他被我征服，谁也没意识到那并不等于他从此便会对我忠诚。完整的契约需要两人无条件地臣服于对方，不然它还是一张废纸，随时可以被撕毁。问题在于，既然他不信任我，我自然不会盲目地信任他。这完美计划中的致命缺点从来不是打字机、胎记，甚至不是眼镜，而是我们自己。  
那一晚，我悄无声息地释放在他手中。直到十二年后，我才敢独自一人在阴冷潮湿的牢房中叫出他的名字。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我在刚看完中文版音乐剧《危险游戏》之后没多久写的，所以人物性格大多是按照刘令飞/孙豆尔一组演员的表演猜测，而非对历史人物的描述。


End file.
